Modern vehicles include numerous electrical components to perform various functions. Examples of such electrical components can include electronic circuit boards, electronic control units (ECUs) (e.g., airbag ECUs), event data recorders (EDRs), and computing systems (e.g., entertainment systems, navigation systems). Such electrical components can be attached to a vehicle structure in positions and/or orientations. For example, ECUs can be attached to a vehicle floor panel. During certain situations (e.g., vehicle impacts), the vehicle structure to which an electrical component is attached can deform.